violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestiary
Aberrations Beasts Allosaurus Large beast, unaligned Armor Class: '''13 (natural armor) '''Hit Points: 51 (6d10 + 18) Speed: 60 ft. Skills: '''Perception +5 '''Senses: passive perception 15 Languages: '''N/A '''CR: 2 (450 XP) Traits Thick Skull. ''The allosaurus is immune to the headshot effect, unless a scoped rifle is used. Actions ''Pounce. If the allosaurus moves at least 30 feet straight toward a creature and then hits it with a claw attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the allosaurus can make one bite attack against it as a bonus action. Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 15 (2d10 + 4) piercing damage. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 8 (1d8 + 4) slashing damage. Almiraj Small beast, unaligned Armor Class: ''' 12 (natural armor) '''Hit Points: 7 (2d6+1) Speed: 40 ft., burrow 15 ft. Skills: ''' Perception +3 '''Senses: darkvision 60 ft., passive perception 13 Languages: ' N/A '''CR: ' 1/4 (50 XP) Traits ''Cryptid. The almiraj is an elusive creature, and is seen as incredibly rare. Killing the almiraj is a controversial action, and may be rebuked or rewarded depending on the location. '''''Keen Hearing and Smell. The almiraj has advantage on wisdom (perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell Actions Charge. If the almiraj moves at least 20 feet straight toward a target and then hits it with a horn attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 4 (2d8) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Horn. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4+2) piercing damage. Anklyosaurus ''Huge beast, unaligned 'Armor Class: ' 15 (natural armor) '''Hit Points: 68 (8d12 + 16) Speed: 30 ft. Senses: passive perception 11 Languages: ' N/A '''CR: ' 3 (700 XP) Traits ''Thick Skull. ''The anklyosaurus is immune to the headshot effect, unless a scoped rifle is used. Actions ''Tail. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 18 (4d6 + 4) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 14 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Jackalope Small beast, unaligned Armor Class: ''' 12 (natural armor) '''Hit Points: 7 (2d6+1) Speed: 40 ft., burrow 15 ft. Skills: ''' Perception +3 '''Senses: darkvision 60 ft., passive perception 13 Languages: ' N/A '''CR: ' 1/4 (50 XP) Traits ''Cryptid. The jackalope is an elusive creature, and is seen as incredibly rare. Killing the jackalope is a controversial action, and may be rebuked or rewarded depending on the location. '''''Keen Hearing and Smell. The jackalope has advantage on wisdom (perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell Actions Charge. If the jackalope moves at least 20 feet straight toward a target and then hits it with an antler attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 4 (2d8) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Antlers. Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4+2) piercing damage. Wolpertinger ''Small beast, unaligned 'Armor Class: ' 12 (natural armor) '''Hit Points: 7 (2d6+1) Speed: 40 ft., burrow 15 ft., fly 40 ft. Skills: ''' Perception +3 '''Senses: darkvision 60 ft., passive perception 13 Languages: ' N/A '''CR: ' 1/4 (50 XP) Traits ''Cryptid. ''The wolpertinger is an elusive creature, and is seen as incredibly rare. Killing the wolpertinger is a controversial action, and may be rebuked or rewarded depending on the location. ''Keen Hearing and Smell. The wolpertinger has advantage on wisdom (perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell Wings. The wolpertinger has wings, which allows it to fly. The wolpertinger must run 20 feet straight with its wings prepared in order to take flight. Actions Charge. If the wolpertinger moves at least 20 feet straight toward a target and then hits it with an antler attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 4 (2d8) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Antlers. ''Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4+2) piercing damage. ''Bite.Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 2 (1d4) piercing damage. Celestials Dragons Fey Fiends Giants Humanoids Monstrosities Ankheg ''Large monstrosity, unaligned 'Armor Class: ' 14 (Natural Armor, 11 While Prone) '''Hit Points: 39 (6d10+6) Speed: 30 ft., burrow 10 ft. Senses: darkvision 60 Ft., tremorsense 60 Ft., passive perception 11 Languages: ' N/A '''CR: ' 2 (450 XP) Traits ''Hive Mind. Ankhegs communicate with one another through pheromones and act as a unified hive. If an ankheg is separated from its colony for longer than 10 days and is far away that it cannot sense the colony's presence or pheromones, then it has disadvantage on all wisdom checks and saving throws. Actions Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage plus 3 (1d6) acid damage. If the target is a Large or smaller creature, it is Grappled (escape DC 13). Until this grapple ends, the ankheg can bite only the Grappled creature and has advantage on Attack rolls to do so. Acid Spray (Recharge 6). The ankheg spits acid in a line that is 30 ft. long and 5 ft. wide, provided that it has no creature Grappled. Each creature in that line must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking 10 (3d6) acid damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Oozes Undead Armor Class: ''' '''Hit Points: Speed: Skills: ''' '''Senses: 'Languages: ' 'CR: ' Traits Actions Category:List Category:Creatures